1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an integrated monitoring Closed Circuit Television (CCTV) and an abnormality detection apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an integrated CCTV, which can perform the detection of sound sources and the collection of information using sensors, as well as the collection of videos, in an integrated manner and to an abnormality detection apparatus and method, which can detect an abnormal situation based on the information collected from the integrated monitoring CCTV.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the protection of public or private property, various types of security systems, security devices, etc. have been developed and used. The systems that are most typically used include a video security system in which equipment, such as a CCTV, indicating a situation such as external intrusion, is installed in the place requiring security, and in which, when an external intrusion is detected through such equipment, a signal for the external intrusion is generated and transmitted to a manager such as a homeowner or a security company, after which the corresponding manager checks the signal.
Systems in which data communication or the like is combined and used with the above-described system using a rapidly developed wired/wireless communication network have been presented. Methods combined with network technology enable monitoring to be performed from a remote place using real-time video, and, in particular, situations occurring in all places where a monitoring camera or the like is installed may be observed in real time in an Internet-based environment.
However, the conventional CCTV is equipped with only a video recording function and has many blind spots, thus resulting in a technical limitation such as a limited control range. Further, an emergency bell device combined with an existing CCTV is limited in that it runs only when it is accessed and manually operated in an emergency situation, and thus the operation thereof may not be performed normally in the event of an emergency.
Accordingly, there is required the development of omnidirectional sound detection analysis technology for supplementing blind spots. Furthermore, there is urgently required the development of an integrated CCTV having a sound control function and a warning broadcasting function, as well as video control technology performed by existing CCTVs.